


Have you seen the Colonel?

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, LLF Comment Project, No Plot/Plotless, Pure Smut, Scar in a tiny guest role, Wish-fic, depravity here I come, of course not catching on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: There were days when the hot ishvalan sun got to your head, addled your mind and had you do things you normally wouldnt do. Today, was one of those days.





	Have you seen the Colonel?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wish-fic from one of my beloved tumblr-followers!
> 
> It came from the latest prompt-list, the needed dialogue option having been "Try to stay quiet, understand?", with the added wishes for it to be kinky with Olivier on top and either Miles or Riza at the bottom.
> 
> This is, put frankly, the most graphic thing I ever wrote, but well. All on board, we're gonna do this on a regular basis now.
> 
> I still hope that you like it of course, there needs to be quality in such fics too, and would be thrilled if you dropped a line :)  
> So, good reading!

It was one of those days.

Not bad of course, more than just nice even, but the thrill had his concentration falter time and time again. The knowing smiles of few, the confused looks of many. The community by now knew what it meant when she visited, understood that their relation had taken on a rather personal note as of late, mutual respect turning to cherished affection. All of them minding their own business of course, but a scant few simply knowing what was up.

Or rather: Whom.

What people saw was a couple, as simple as that. Of course, sexuality was assumed to be a part of it, but nobody ever spoke of having seen, or heard, them. Most not even thinking about that.

The sun rising above the sandy expanses of Ishval, rays hitting colourful pillows and rugs, rose her from slumber first.

Had found herself to be wilful that morning, waking him up in a way he was rather fond of, hips swaying in lazy circles. Moved with her, sleep still stinging his eyes, light of the morning hitting their skin, adding a glow to it.

Mornings were quiet, no screaming or howling, just quiet gasps and shivers and sighs. Felt his pleasure spike, dipped lanky fingers between her folds with practiced precision. Revelled in the way she clamped around him, taking in her bliss-felt features while his height clouded his own vision.

When his breathing slowed again, when she was able to push herself off of his chest again, they kissed each other good morning.

Rubbed themselves clean with wash-cloths over a basin of water, showers installed in all houses, but the water-system not yet reliable enough for use. This time him indulging, upon helping her with her back, dipping lower.

Cloth running along folds of flesh softly, teasingly, taking away the remnants of the morning.

Caught her hands in his free one when she tried to touch him, holding them up above her head. Could do very little about her bum grinding against him, didn’t want to if he was honest and instead to have it move on his own volition.

Let the cloth drop, hearing her gasps intersperse with a small laugh at that. Continued shivering when he touched his fingers to her mound again, parted her lips, moaned when he dipped. Fingertips only ever ghosting over her clit, instead playing with the lips, pulling on her skin, blunt nails leaving deliberate crescent moons in her flesh, each one accentuated by a small scream.

Did not stop until the wetness was running down her legs, helped with cleaning this up too, when her shaking stopped.

Laughed when she threatened to get back at him for that, not fearing it, but quivering with anticipation.

Felt the touch of her sweet revenge not an hour later, the two of them drinking tea on comfortable pillows, a low table offering her just enough blocked view from outsiders to work him up beyond believe. Sitting under the baldachin of the tea-house, hiding from the mid-day sun, her hand slipped into his pants unnoticed.

Felt her fingers dance along his length, only the tips, sometimes only one lone fingernail, scratching up his length.

Got bolder when no one even spared them a look, no one wanting to disturb the Colonel on a rare day off.

Felt nails scratch his glans, sure that his face changed colour several times. Could hardly contain the gasp when she started to palm him, slowly, sweet torture delivered by her hands. Almost screamed when her grip tightened, when she started to slowly pump him, in the middle of a damned, crowded tea-house. Wondered if people knew, if maybe some understood, saw the expression on his face and put two and two together. Leaned forward on the table when the pressure build, unsure what she would do. And then heard someone call out his name, just a nip before tumbling over the edge.

She had the curtesy to position him straight against his stomach at least, setting the waistband to hold him in place. Straitening his shirt with a flick of her hand. Lofty pants tended to tent after all.

Could hardly follow the conversation Scar seemed to be so intent on having, was so taken still with the edge, with the feeling of her hand against him.

With the way she smiled during the conversation, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

And when the man finally went on his way again, a puzzled look on his face having shown quite often, he let out a breath he couldn’t remember holding.

Still uncomfortably hard, erection dead-set on staying with him.

Let himself be led over the local market by her, wondering if anybody saw, fearing that a gust of wind would press his clothes to his body. It would start a ruckus, was dangerous and indecent. Yet watched at the sway of her hips, long skirt slit up to her knee, sometimes offering him a beautiful bit of leg. The way her blue blouse hugged her chest, accentuating her small waist, her generous bosom. He’d watched her dress, had seen that she’d forgone any underwear.

The thought of her being bare beneath just these two articles of clothing exciting.

Whispering only two words when she pulled him beneath one of the stalls, hidden from view by colourful cloths of a merchant’s tent, but no sound dimmed whatsoever.

“We can’t!”

Her hand finding him through his pants without any trouble, felling himself growing impossibly harder for her.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?”

A clever grin stretching her mouth, words just uttered to excite him even more.

Felt himself being pushed back by her, all the while sharing open-mouthed kisses. Tongues dancing, teeth nipping at his lip now and then, making sure that he could not protest anymore. Touching him all the while, confirming how much he wanted this, needed it. Sat when the back of his legs made contact with stone, a small neat pile of construction material put up against an exterior wall of a house. Let his back rest against the cool stone of it, legs bend at the knees, dangling freely, the rest of him firmly seated.

Breathed when she pulled away to do the same, almost won over by her endeavour, but taking a look around.

They were well out of view from the market, blue and white striped tent hiding them from prying eyes, only a very small space between wall and cloth leading to this dead-end. No windows whatsoever, none on the other side of the market either, which could’ve meant residents getting a top-view. There were no wares on their side, nothing someone would have to come here for. But the cloth was thin and the way she palmed him now, took him out of his pants, had him bite back a groan.

Ishvalan clothing yielded too easily he thought for a second, waistbands easy on you, clothes comfy. A skirt such an easy thing too, when he saw her reach down and pull on the hem. Flashing him her legs, the apex of her thighs, a small patch of blonde curls.

Heard people talk just a few metres next to him, folks haggling and laughing and joking.

When she moved to straddle him, the slightest touch of her flesh against his had him shivering. Fighting to keep the sounds in, not even complaining about her smug grin.

Wanted to rest his hands on the flare of her hips, wanted to touch and indulge. Instead her hands wrapped around his wrists, pushing them together and up above his head, pressing them into the wall. Took them in one hand, let the other wander over his face, taking in his look of understanding. Thumb coming to rest on his lips, pressing down softly.

Keeping his mouth well shut when she exacted her revenge for his deeds of the morning, letting her hips fall.

Both their eyes closed for the moment, taking in the sensation. Her getting used to him again, girth always a surprise, but harder, twitching. Almost burning with the edge she had him tether on. Him marvelling at her wetness, tightness, walls clamping down around him. The soft sigh that escaped her, throaty, revealing that she craved for release just as much as he did.

Parted his lips when the pressure of her thumb lessened, sucking it into his mouth.

Every other movement by him was restrained, hands locked in a firm grip, her legs tripping him in this position. Unable to thrust up, unable to move with her. Could only suffer silently, shivering, when she oh-so-slowly raised her hips.

Held them high, a gust of wind blowing over exposed, wet flesh, sensation exquisite.

A blush gracing her cheeks, his tongue teasing the tip of her thumb at the same rhythm her hips were teasing the tip of his length, slow circles drawn. It kept him from making a sound, at the same time wondering how she could remain so quiet, yet lust in her eyes so evident, the wetness running down his flesh.

Almost shouted when she unexpectedly let herself fall again.

Taking him to the base, drawing a lazy circle and pushing herself up again, doing the same. Pulled her thumb from his mouth, which only left him with the option of pressing his lips tightly together, she too preoccupied with grinning smugly to kiss him. Let her hand wander, touching at where they were joined softly, nails scratching on their second round. Let it wander beneath his shirt, playing with the silver stubble of his happy-trail, dipping into his belly-button several times, eyes not leaving his. Crawling over his abs to play with a nipple, to pinch and squeeze and scratch it.

Noticed with increased clarity, that her movements were becoming quicker.

Circles were now drawn roughly, her hips angling to have him push against the right spots. The noises, every single one they made unbelievingly loud to his ears, more prominent. The sound of her gliding along his shaft, the sound of their flesh meeting. Her increased pants and the blood rushing in his ears. Felt himself draw closer to his peak, wondered how he’d managed to hold out for such a long time in the first place.

“Have you seen the Colonel, Naeem?”

Scars voice so close unmistakable, even though her hips picking up the pace at the same time. Heard the answered no of the merchant, a thrill running through him. What if Scar decided to search? If he found them like this? The prospect had fear coil in his belly, the excitement beating that feeling to a pulp. Shared a kiss with Olivier, sloppy and hot, though the open mouth leading to escaped noises.

Apparently deciding that this wouldn’t do, she withdrew her hand from his chest, popping a few buttons of her blouse open.

Presented him with a supple breast, with a rosy nipple and he took it in his mouth without hesitation. Suckled and bit, lavishing it with his tongue immediately after. Sounds muffled now though, her hips moving more erratically, losing their steady rhythm, her grip on his wrists becoming loose. Freed his hands, grabbing her hips and picking up where she left of. Too close to think about anything properly, trying to keep quiet, trying not to think about how easily they could be found out.

Angling her hips once more, black dots appearing in his vision, he came.

Bit down, supressing a moan, feeling himself spill inside of her warmth.

Came up for air, pulling her close as she grinded on him, head falling to his shoulder, pushing cloth aside with grasping hands.

Bit down hard on his shoulder when coarse silver hair brushed along her sensitive nub, clamped down on him, pulsating, a gush of wetness mingling with the rest.

Both breathing hard for several minutes, riding it out, holding the other tight.

And when breaths were caught, he softly touched the mark he’d left around her nipple. Red, the outline of his teeth clear, flesh a bit swollen but not tinged with blood. Felt her touch along his shoulder herself, see how deep she’d bitten this time. Saw her admire his work shortly after, touching it, smiling up at him.

Both meeting in one more kiss before getting up again.

He put himself back, already missing her warmth, but knowing that he’d not felt the last of it for today. Knew how she was at those days, he her willing companion. Watched as she put away her breast, buttoned up the blouse again. Looking down critically, wondering if one could see the slight swelling through the cloth.

Watched as she pulled down her skirt, swiping at joined wetness running down her legs when it dared to overtake her in her efforts.

Slipping out from their hiding place unnoticed, yet both still flushed. Walking over the market hand in hand, watching at wares, buying food and enjoying themselves. Chatted a bit with the people they knew, acted none the wiser when Scar caught up to them, asking them where they’d been.

Him stuttering a bit if he was honest, Olivier at fault again, having muttered something naughty into his ear just seconds before.

Scar asking if he had a fever.

“He’s just a bit dumb today, don’t worry.”

Patting his cheek while saying that, smiling smugly again.

“Maybe he’s running a fewer, better lay off for today!”

The man soon leaving them to their walk again, but having left him with an idea forming in his head.

“Olivier?”

She made a noise to ensure him that she was listening.

“Maybe we should go for a swim, you know, to get the fever down!”

A laugh escaping her, a hand wandering when nobody was around to see.

“Let’s wait until evening, skinny dipping is only fun in the dark.”

A grin exchanged at her answer.

It was one of those days after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
